Firey
|gender = Male |species = Flame |team = TFI: Murderer Trout BFDI: *Squishy Cherries (Ep 1-7) *Squashy Grapes (Ep 7-9) *Another Name (Ep 9-12) BFDIA: Team No-Name BFB: The Losers! |episode = TFI: "Breath Holding Contest" BFDI: Winner BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |place = TFI: 9th BFDI: 1st (406 votes) BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |allies = *Leafy *Pen *Eraser *Snowball *Match *Tennis Ball *Pin *Gelatin *Needle *Taco *Loser *Coiny *Firey Speaker Box *Cheese Orb *Cake *Eggy |enemies = *Coiny (archenemy, in BFDI and BFDIA, partly in BFB) *Flower *David *Book *Bomby *Blocky *Pencil *Bubble *Ruby *Donut *Tennis Ball (sometimes) *Rocky (one sided, Firey's side) *Flower Speaker Box *Bell *Teardrop *Evil Leafy *Ice Cube (one-sided, Firey's side) *Snowball *Leafy |color = * Tangerine Yellow (inner layer) * Orange Peel (outer layer) * Dark Goldenrod (outline) |deaths = 51 |kills = 70+ |first = "Take the Plunge: Part 1" |voice = Michael Huang |imagewidth = 280 }} Firey is a male contestant and the winner of Battle for Dream Island. Although he won the competition, he didn't actually win Dream Island because Leafy bought Dream Island from the Announcer as revenge for not letting her get into the island. In Battle for Dream Island, Firey competed on teams Squishy Cherries until BFDI 7, then the Squashy Grapes until BFDI 9, and finally team Another Name until the teams dissolved in BFDI 12. He competed on Team No-Name during Battle for Dream Island Again, and he survived to appear in IDFB. In ''Battle for BFDI'', Firey is currently competing for The Losers! Appearance Firey appears to be a flame. His outer flames are orange, his inner flame is yellow-orange, and his outline is a burnt orange. In "Hurtful!" and prior episodes, his inner flame has a much more rugged look. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" and onwards, his inner flame looks smoother. Personality In BFDI, Firey spent a good amount of time arguing and slapping Coiny. Firey can also be quite forgetful; e.g. him not realizing that lava can kill Leafy in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, seemingly forgetting who Leafy is in "Get in the Van" and events afterward (though this is proven to be false). Though, by the end of Season 1, he seems to have developed more of a genuine understanding of his surroundings and interactions with the other characters, such as acknowledging his unintentional cruelty to Leafy and revealing his thoughts on the conflicts around him. He also displays signs of genuine sincerity, such as when he reveals his true feelings to Leafy about her. However, from BFDIA onwards, Firey completely ignores Leafy and has a blank expression whenever in close proximity. The reason for this is explained in "The Four is Lava" when he tells Leafy that he didn't want to be associated with her because Leafy stole Dream Island. This paints him as somewhat selfish and uncaring, given how he's willing to lie about not knowing Leafy to save face. But doing this also seems logical on his end, given how Leafy stole Dream Island and committed other misdeeds, so if Firey were to "forget" Leafy, people wouldn't think poorly of him, and it could provide him a benefit in the competition. Official Character Guide biography Firey loves to win. He also likes to be complimented, but he's hard to pin down. He doesn't fit neatly into any one category. Some categories he's part of include: deathly afraid of heights, deathly afraid of crying, unable to swim, and won Dream Island. Firey and Coiny are rivals. Firey is a fast runner, but Coiny isn't. Firey can cook without an oven, but Coiny can't. Firey's immune to poison, but Coiny isn't. Firey loves chocolate. Wonder what Coiny thinks of chocolate... Did You Know?: Firey is the lightest of all BFDI characters, only being weighed down by his limbs. Abilities * Fire physiology: As he is a form of energy, Firey has the traits, abilities, resistances, and weaknesses of fire, such as burning or melting things and getting destroyed by water. This also makes him the lightest contestant of all BFDI characters (only being weighed down by his limbs). While he can be very dangerous when close, Firey seems to have control over his body when sitting, touching items, or inside a location or vehicle. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island ** "Take the Plunge: Part 1" ** "Take the Plunge: Part 2" ** "Barriers and Pitfalls" ** "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" ** "Sweet Tooth" ** "Bridge Crossing" ** "Power of Three" ** "Puzzling Mysteries" ** "Cycle of Life" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare" ** "Crybaby!" ** "Lofty" ** "A Leg Up in the Race" ** "Don't Lose Your Marbles" ** "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" ** "Vomitaco" ** "Bowling, Now with Explosions!" ** "The Reveal" ** "Reveal Novum" ** "Rescission" ** "Gardening Hero" ** "The Glistening" ** "Don't Pierce My Flesh" ** "Hurtful!" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" ** "Return of the Hang Glider" (won Dream Island) * Battle for Dream Island Again ** "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" ** "Get Digging" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" ** "Zeeky Boogy Doog" ** "Get in the Van" ** "No More Snow!" (mentioned) ** "It's a Monster" ** "The Long-lost Yoyle City" * IDFB ** "Welcome Back" (does not speak coherently) * Battle for BFDI ** "Getting Teardrop to Talk" ** "Lick Your Way to Freedom" (does not speak) ** "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" ** "Fortunate Ben" (does not speak) ** "Four Goes Too Far" ** "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" ** "Questions Answered" ** "This Episode Is About Basketball" (does not speak coherently) ** "Enter the Exit" ** "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" ** "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" (does not speak) ** "Return of the Rocket Ship" (does not speak) ** "Don't Dig Straight Down" (mentioned and showed on TV, assets used) ** "The Four is Lava" Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Firey and Coiny were fighting on top of Spongy, but Coiny was the first to slap the other. Golf Ball said "Coiny, stop fighting!" and ordered them to stop. During the challenge, Flower pushes Firey and many others off of the balance beam. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Firey was on the Squishy Cherries. Firey hit his hand with a hammer and was told to be careful. At the challenge, Firey stood in a wooden boat along with his teammates, and he was scared. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Firey is able to go through all obstacles, making Coiny fall off in the process. However, in the final part of the challenge, he is unable and unwilling to fill his team tank with water (as it is his poison) and has his team loses. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", he is unable to finish his quiz because of the rain. In "Sweet Tooth", he bakes his cake using himself and makes fun of Coiny for using an oven. He gets 19 points. In "A Leg Up in the Race", after Coiny got eliminated, Firey started slapping Tennis Ball since he 'had' to slap someone, so Tennis Ball kicked him and they temporarily became enemies, but they eventually became allies again, as they worked together as partners in "The Reveal". In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Firey "knocks" all 10 pins by somehow setting them ablaze and deducts point off of people who deducted others' points and Ice Cube. In "Gardening Hero", he became friends with Leafy and talked about how David is weird. He has a hard time during the challenge, due to him barely being able to get a spaceship. in a hang glider]] In "Return of the Hang Glider", Firey won BFDI with 406 votes. He invited everyone, However Leafy wasn't let on Dream Island, causing her to steal it. Then, Dream Island disappears. When Flower starts melting the recovery centers, Firey and Coiny tell her to stop, then they hug each other. In the end, before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in to save her. Firey tells her that he's sorry for what he did and realized that all he wants is her friendship. Then they glide away, ending the episode. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Firey made it into the Top 20 with 724 votes, which was enough to get into Season 2. His favorite screen was some spikes with Coiny under it. In "Get in the Van", Firey was brought back to life using the HPRC. When Leafy tries to talk to Firey, he doesn't remember who she is. Then, after Leafy is smashed by Gelatin's hammer, which Firey reacts to by saying "strangers are so weird nowadays". After finding out that the Puffball Speaker Box has been destroyed, he pulls out his old speaker box out of his flames, and it announces Cake at Stake. In "No More Snow!" and "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Firey ties his legs with Gelatin's legs, which caused some trouble considering that they almost fell off of Puffball. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Firey is seen screaming locked in a cage dangling from the top of the Yoyle Needy, which he was put in by FreeSmart as punishment for something yet to be revealed. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Firey, who has seemingly escaped from his cage as said in the previous season, is first seen sitting with Coiny, trying to throw Pin's blueberry seeds into a pot. Taco then tries to throw Pin's blueberry seeds into the pot. She does this successfully and he and Coiny cheer until Pin asks if they've seen her seeds. As she mentions that the seeds are fast growing while the seed thrown in the pot starts to grow, they start to sweat. When Firey sweats he hurts himself. When picking the teams, Firey asks Loser if he wants to join his team with currently containing Coiny, Pin and Needle. When picking the names he wants the team to be called The Losers! During the challenge Firey and the rest of the team gush over Loser, until Pin says that they should focus on the challenge. Some of the contestants see this as insulting to Loser, resulting in Firey throwing Pin upwards into a basket, as an attempt to remove the "hater". In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Firey tossed Clock up onto the swing. He also asks Loser what to do when Clock's hands doesn't move fast enough. In "Four Goes Too Far", he is slapped by Coiny when he suggests Black Hole has the Twinkle of Contagion, marking the first time Coiny has on purposely slapped Firey since BFDI. Clock is the last one to get inflicted by the twinkle, so the Losers are up for elimination. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", his team is the fifth safe. He, along with the rest of his team, and the recommended characters, are surprised to see Loser be eliminated. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", During the contest, Firey attempts to throw a ball into his team's basket, but he didn't throw it very far. In "Enter the Exit", Firey unintentionally ejected the factor of Four from Donut using the Twinkle of Contagion's empty syringe. However, he was stopped from actually reviving Four by Needle, who suggested having someone more dexterous handling the recovery. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Firey first appears walking away from Leafy when she is about to say hello. He later gets into an argument with Coiny after he sees Firey doing nothing with a blank expression. Coiny picks Needle and the argument switches topics to speed. The argument ends after Firey claims that Coiny was the one who called him "slow". The Losers! end up winning the contest. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", he appears with the rest of The Losers!. He does not speak. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", he is once again seen with The Losers! with no lines. He can be seen when Four screeches Pillow and when Grassy recites A Better Name Than That's plan to get Emeralds. He did not directly appear in "Don't Dig Straight Down", but he was briefly seen on TV when he spoke. Since Firey can survive in lava, it is likely that he survived the lava flood. In "The Four is Lava", it is revealed that Firey did survive the lava, snatching Leafy before the intro. He proceeds to pretend he still doesn't know who Leafy is. Then, he states that nobody likes her anymore and that he can't let anyone know he's friends with her because then they'll hate him too. Despite remaining friends, he still thinks she still has her BFDI 25 attitude. The two continue to argue throughout the episode. Before the voting screen, Leafy reveals how Eggy is one of her friends in response to Firey's statement earlier that she has no friends. He shouts out how that can be possible when she stole Dream Island , much to Eggy's disgust. Firey can be seen talking about Leafy in the stinger ending. Where it is also shown that he, like the rest of his team, didn't realize Clock had been missing. Votes Deaths #"Take the Plunge: Part 1": Is pushed off the balance beam and into the lake by Flower. #"Power of Three": Falls into water. #"Crybaby!": May have died when rolling in a snowball (debatable). #"Lofty": Dies in Bomby's explosion. #"A Leg Up in the Race": Dies when a water balloon lands on him. #"Don't Lose Your Marbles": Falls into some water after Blocky lands on him. #"The Reveal": Is recovered into a lake over and over twenty-one times. #"Gardening Hero": Is shot with a laser by Bubble. #"Don't Pierce My Flesh": Is eaten by the Fire Monster. #"Hurtful!": ##Melts in a furnace. ##Firey is extinguished 4 times throughout the challenge. #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2": ##Is eaten by a large bug. ##Is extinguished 13 times by the Announcer. #"Zeeky Boogy Doog": ##Is frozen and then extinguished. ##Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #"No More Snow!": After tying his legs with Gelatin and falling off Puffball, is likely eaten by Evil Leafy (offscreen). #"The Long-lost Yoyle City": Is eaten by the Fish Monster. Non-canon deaths: #"Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide/Instagram Promotion": Extinguished By Teardrop. Kills Total kills: 70+ Trivia *Firey was the first BFDI character ever created, as revealed in carykh's video "First BFDI Drawing EVER!". **Coincidentally, he placed 1st in BFDI. **This also makes him the first Object Show character ever created, as BFDI is the first object show on YouTube. **It could be for the previous reasons that he is also the first character to be given an official plush. *Firey and Rocky are the only characters on BFDI to be on all 3 teams at one point of the game. *Firey is currently the only contestant to stay in the game during every episode. *Firey is one of the few contestants immune to lava, along with Saw, Dora, and presumably Firey Jr. **Despite this, he somehow dies in an explosion in "Lofty" and "Zeeky Boogy Doog". *In "Hurtful!", he became the last male contestant following Spongy's elimination. *Firey holds the record for most times being put up for elimination, with 14. **In order, he was UFE in BFDI 3, 4, 5, 6, 11, 12, 15, 19, 21, 22, and 24, BFDIA 3 and 5, and BFB 7. **However, Firey has only been on the bottom 2 once, in the elimination of episode 21, below Ice Cube. *In episode 25 Coiny and Firey became friends. However, in Season 2, it appears as though they have become enemies again. *There is a very early prototype of Battle for Dream Island, called "Total Firey Island", with Firey as the main character, but he got eliminated. This makes Firey the only character with a pre-series. *Firey has been barfed on by Rocky more than any other character. *Firey was one of the 3 contestants who got the most "goods" at the elimination table with 4, the 2 others being Ice Cube and Bubble. *Firey is one of the three contestants who own a speaker box that hosted for the show, along with Flower and Puffball. *Firey is the only finalist to make it into Season 2 (due to the death of Bubble and the absence of Leafy) *Firey is the only male finalist in season 1. *Firey's favorite screen in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" is a set of spikes descending upon a shape similar to Coiny, and vice-versa for Coiny. *Firey and Coiny have slapped each other 299 times in Season 1. *Firey is the first person ever in BFDI to get individual immunity (in "Bowling, Now with Explosions!"). *"No More Snow!" is the first episode in both seasons to not show Firey (not counting the intro). *'Goof:' Every so often, Firey's flames are not moving in most episodes. *Firey was the only member of Another Name that was not originally on the Squashy Grapes. *After David was eliminated, Firey was the only male with all limbs remaining. Out of the original contestants, he was the last male with all limbs standing after Blocky being eliminated for the second time. *Firey was the last to be picked on Another Name, but he lasted the longest of all the other members of the team. *Firey, along with Leafy, Bubble, Ice Cube, Cheese Orb, Pie, and Announcer are the only characters to have their own personal recovery centers. *Firey is the first male contestant on Team No-Name to win a prize, due to Puffball's sweep. *Firey is one of the few characters who have gotten the most likes, the others are Coiny, Puffball, and Teardrop. *Firey's personal OMGs are "Oh My Spark" in BFDI Is Back, and "Oh My Oxygen" in various BFDI episodes. *Firey is the highest ranking contestant to win a Win Token. *Despite being fatally allergic to water, Firey is still able to salivate and sweat, as shown in "Return of the Hang Glider" and "Getting Teardrop to Talk", respectively. **However, this still harms him. *Firey is one of only two male contestants with arms to be in all four seasons, the other being Coiny. *Firey appears to have a very weak throwing arm, only being able to throw objects a few feet away from him before they drop straight down *Firey is one of only four Season 1 contestants who had never been eliminated by viewer votes. **The other three are Bubble, Ice Cube and Tennis Ball. *Firey is, as of now, the only contestant to win a season of the show. **This is due to BFDIA getting cancelled, IDFB yet to have a contest, and BFB still going. *Firey and Pencil share the same scream, perhaps because they sound similar, and they both are voiced by Michael Huang. *Firey appears in the most season 1 thumbnails, at 7 total. *Firey consistently acts as a solid, such as being able to sit down, having a string tied around him, and getting slapped. *Firey was one of the few characters to survive the lava in BFB 14. *Firey is one of eleven contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFB intro, the others being Snowball, Grassy, Spongy, Bomby, Barf Bag, Stapy, Coiny, Liy, Eraser, and Saw. See also it:Fuoco fr:Feu Category:Males Category:Another Name Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:The Losers! Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Generation 1 Characters Category:Winners